End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a convertible or hybrid laptop. The convertible laptop is any type of computer system that has a detachable display and can essentially function as either a laptop or a tablet computer. In many instances, docking hinge solutions for a convertible laptop only support a landscape (horizontal) mode, but cannot support a portrait (vertical) mode. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows the display to be in either a landscape configuration or a portrait configuration.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.